The Little Mer-Cat 2:Return To The Sea Part 2-A Magic Locket/Sour Kangaroo
(On the ship, the normal animals and mer-animals cheer as Sheegwa laughs.) *O'Malley/Triton: My precious Marie! I'm giving you this locket so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea. (O'Malley opens the locket as a ball of light comes to show the mer-animals of Atlantica. Sheegwa laughs at the locket, O'Malley closes the locket back up, and Sawyer gives Sheegwa to O'Malley.) (Without warning, a green tentacle appears from underwater and grabs Sheegwa.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Marie! (Riding on two dogs is a purple kangaroo with a light purple face, throat, underbelly, and ear innards, lavender eye shadow, a black nose, a violet collar hair, tufts on her long ears, and eyes, and a black octopus's lower abdomen. She is known as the Sour Kangaroo.) (One of the dogs happened to be a dark gray pitbull with a gray upper face, a bluish-gray bag around his eye and ears with dark red ear innards, a black nose with dark red nostrils, and sharp teeth, wearing a fuchsia dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a black vest, and a teal bowtie. His name is Carface.) (The other dog has tan fur and a black nose, wearing a black collar and spectacles. His name is Killer.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: (cackles) A party! *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (shocked) Shenzi's crazy sister! *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? (Sour Kangaroo begins laughing evilly with Sheegwa on her tentacle. '') *O'Malley/Triton: Sour Kangaroo! (''his trident glows) Surrender the baby or I'll--- *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Ah-ah-ah! (she smiles evilly and kisses Sheegwa on the forehead) Shenzi would have simply loved to come. But something came up! (she looks happy) Now, now, what was it? Oh, yes. (her expression grows angry) You all shish-kebabbed her! One minute, you're on top. The next, you're sushi. (Sheegwa laughs out loud while Sour Kangaroo grabs Zazu and pulls him towards her face) Now is that fair, Gramps? I ask you, but then whoever said we had to play fair? (singsong) Oh, Scar! (A very slender brown lion, with a tan muzzle, goatee, toes, and underbelly, a black mane, tip on his tail, and elbows on his forearms, thick black eyebrows, a black nose, claws, and lips, yellow eyes with green iris, a red scar over his left eye, dark brown eyelids, circles, and ear innards, a pair of 5 whiskers, and British accent comes swimming between the mer-animals. His name is Scar.) *Scar/Undertow (Large Size): Make way, little mershrimp! I'm a'comin' through! (She lets Sheegwa dangle at the bottom of her tentacle towards Scar with his mouth open.) *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Now, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be lion chow! *O'Malley/Triton: (in fear) You can anything you want. Just don't harm little Marie. *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Shenzi, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even a bad morning! (Sawyer looks horrified, but Danny looks angry at Sour Kangaroo, picks up his sword, and cuts the sail on the ship.) *Danny/Eric: (scared) Hit the deck! (Cut to Sour Kangaroo down into the water. Carface and Killer look scared. Sheegwa just laughs. Scar tries to eat Sheegwa, but O'Malley turns Scar into a slender rat with gray fur, thick black eyebrows, a goatee, and demonic green eyes, wearing a red tunic, a pink, purple, and black cloak, a square gold pendant, and no pants or shoes, and Danny saves Sheegwa.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Marie! *Jenner/Undertow (Small Size): What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm an ugly rat! *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: (swims away) This isn't the end, O'Malley! It's just the beginning! (She disappears as she laughs even harder.) *O'Malley/Triton: (angrily) After her! *Sour Kangaroo/Morgana: You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious Granddaughter! (Carface, Killer, and Jenner are being chased by the black tornado.) *O'Malley/Triton: We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! FIND HER! FIND HER! (Thunder erupts from his trident.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts